


I'm Home

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Grandchildren, Hinting at mpreg, M/M, Married Life, Selfedited, Short & Sweet, old married life, yeah know just for kicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: “How’s my beautiful and wonderful husband,” Shiro said coming up from behind Keith, arms snaking around Keith’s waist and chin resting on his shoulder.“I’m fifty years old Kashi, I’m not beautiful anymore,” Keith stated, Shiro grinned and nuzzled Keith’s ear.“You’re just as beautiful the moment I saw you back in the Garrison,” Shiro whispered, Keith tried to control the smile but Shiro saw it and it was too late to go back now.---Basically the inside of Shiro and Keith's life years after their marriage.





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while and I honestly have no excuse for myself this time.
> 
> buuut! I realized that if I do have my stories on hold I do have so many finished and almost finished fics that are saved in my voltron files  
> So basically I had written this fic just days after season four had been aired and I found it just a few days ago and went back to clean it up and so I added Kinkade in there last minute cause I thought it was fitting :)

By the time the coffee was done dripping, the eggs had already been plated and set on the table beside the fresh cut strawberries. Keith grabbed the two coffee mugs in the cabinet above him and started pouting the hot coffee into their mugs and set them in their designated spots on the table.

At his age, Keith already knew the exact moment a pair of steady arms wrapped around his waist. A kiss on the neck accompanied with a thick stubble and a soft hum behind him.

“You’re a doll Keith,” Shiro murmured gravely even after his hot shower he sounded tired. Must be the age.

“I know,” Keith replied cheekily turning around to cup his husband’s cheeks, he tilted his head up and kissed him on the nose.

“Time for breakfast,” Keith murmured pulling away, Shiro nodded and glanced over at the table, his stomach growling. Keith laughed as Shiro tugged him closer and gave him an exaggerated kiss on the cheek with a loud ‘ _mwah_ ’

Keith shoved Shiro away with another laugh and headed towards his spot on the small square table, he dropped a few sugar cubes in his mug along with warm cream, stirring it with a small golden spoon.

“That much sugar isn’t good for you darling,” Shiro murmured sipping at his own simple black coffee, Keith gave him a sugary sweet smile, “Mind your damn business Shiro dear,” Keith said simply. Shiro wrinkled his nose and turned to his egg with a pout.

“Just looking out for you,” Shiro muttered, Keith, ignored him and sipped at his coffee.

Breakfast for them was always silent, it was too early for a conversation and the silence was always comforting. Just the both of them and the early morning sun shining through the open windows.

“Are we doing anything today?” Shiro asked once they were done with breakfast and doing the dishes. Keith pursed his lip, scrubbing his plate and handing it to Shiro. “Aiko’s birthday is coming up, we still need to get a gift for her,” Keith said.

“Wasn’t her birthday just last month!”

“Shiro dear, that was Kimiko’s,”

“Oh,”

Keith just sighed. It's definitely

old age.

* * *

“Red is such a lovely color on you, sir,” the saleslady said. Keith held back a smile and admired the red peacoat, it was a lovely color and a lovely coat but there was no use of it, it was just the beginning of spring and the heat had already started to pick up.

“That coat is on sale, fifty percent off,” She said trailing off with a smile, Keith slipped off the jacket and handed it back to her which she fumbled to put it back on the hanger. “I can see but that but there’s no use of it now, winter’s already over,” Keith said.

The saleslady nodded and followed Keith over towards the women’s section, he looked through the dresses and held back a sigh as the saleslady offered another suggestion. Keith tried not to get angry considering it was her job but he would love to shop on his own. This is what he gets for entering such an expensive store, these people never leave you alone.

_“Oh,”_

Keith frowned at her but she wasn’t looking at him, she was glancing at the doorway with a dazed expression, Keith followed her sight and inwardly rolled her eyes, she was getting her panties wet cause Shiro decided to enter the store with his stupid ass smile that had almost everyone dropping to their knees.

“Find anything yet?” Shiro asked coming over to them, Keith shook his head and went towards another rack.

“Brother?”

“Husband,” Both Keith and Shiro said, the saleslady flushed and even had the gale to apologize quickly.

“It’s alright,” Keith said curtly but it wasn’t.

In the end, they found a pretty yellow off the shoulder sundress for Aiko and matching yellow heels, the lady hastily apologized for confusion one more at the register as she bagged their items and Keith gave her a fake charming smile and grabbed the bag from her long pointy nails.

“Have a good day,” Shiro said giving her a genuine smile and she flushed bright red and returned the gesture with a stammer.

“You need to stop being so fucking nice,” Keith snapped once they left the store, Shiro ignored him and walked over to a mall kiosk that was selling soft-serve cones, Keith had no choice but to follow him an annoyed scowl that made the server uncomfortable.

Shiro managed to win Keith over by offering to buy him sea salt and pistachio mix ice-cream. It worked every time and Keith hated that Shiro knew his weakness.

“I love you, darling,”

“Fuck off Shiro dear.”

* * *

 

It was happening again, another victim to Shiro’s handsomeness. This time she was a younger but mature looking barista. Flirting with him shamelessly as she made him a drink, offering him a Venti instead of the double Tall he asked for. Shiro, of course, was completely obvious to it and continued on talking to her with an easy grin.

Keith couldn’t hear what they were talking about thanks to the bustling café so he decided to go up there and take claim on his stupid husband. He walked over just as Shiro lifted his hand and flashed his ring, “Yeah I’m married, to the most wonderful person in the world.”

It was worth it to watch her smile freeze, her pitcher of steamed milk in one hand and the cup in the other. “O-Oh?”

“Yeah, he’s amazing—oh! There you are, I was just talking about you. This is my husband,” Shiro said wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist. Usually, Keith would’ve gently pulled away from Shiro’s arm. He wasn’t a big fan of PDA but on this occasion, he smiled and scooted closer.

  “Is this my refresher?” Keith asking pointing to a Trenta drink, the barista nodded and Keith grabbed a straw from the side, pulling the drink closer and took a sip. Making a show of disapproval, Keith pushed it back.

“Can you make it again and add more black tea to the mix, I don’t like it,”

“U-Uh of course sir,”

“ _Mhm_ ,”

* * *

 

Parties were never a thing for Keith, he hated socializing, he hated dressing up, he hated leaving the comfort of his house but he couldn’t deny Shiro, the dumb fool even got them matching tops, a stupid maroon turtleneck, Keith hated to admit but it did make him look wonderful. Keith had just finished zipping up jeans when he felt a familiar pair of large hands slide around his hips

“Fits like a glove,” Shiro hummed, fingers sliding up his sides, nose nuzzled behind his ear. “You look so delicious my love,” he murmured, hiding a smirk as Keith gasped when he squeezed just a shy of being painful around his hips. “Was this your plan,” Shiro hummed pushing forward and crowding Keith against the doorway, hands moving away from his husband's hips to slam against the wooden door on either side of Keith’s head.

“Seduce me so we won’t go to our daughter’s birthday dinner,”

Keith held back a whimper as Shiro’s erection nestled itself between his cheeks and grounded roughly against him, cheeks flushed and he held back another whimper, mouth parting and he exhaled slowly.

“I’d nev-  _ngh!”_

“You would, my love, I know you would,”

This time Keith couldn’t stop the sound escaping him as Shiro snuck his hand downwards to cup Keith’s half harden cock in his tight jeans.

“Shiro” Keith panted, arching his hips away his husbands wandering hands but ending up grinding back against the hard cock that was grinding his ass.

He was trapped.

“We’ll be late,” Keith whined but couldn’t stop tilting his head so Shiro could press kisses against his neck.

“Push me away then…I know you can baby,” Shiro teased, nipping at the small bruise forming on Keith’s neck, his fingers swiftly unbuttoned Keith’s jeans, hand sneaking inside. Preening as Keith let out a soft moan and arching into his hand.

“I love you, baby, I love you so much,” Shiro moaned sliding down Keith’s pants to his thighs, his clothed cock roughly grinding between his spread cheeks. Shiro pressed Keith harder against the door and quickly undid his own jeans, slapping his hard cock against Keith’s puckered hole.

“We’ll be late,” Keith whined again, both of his hands pressed against the door. Shiro hesitated but moved away but not fully, he held back a smile when Keith let out a little confused whine, turning to look at Shiro over his shoulder.

God, he looked so delicious but Shiro held strong. Nobody said anything and finally Keith’s flush spread and he turned back to the door, one trembling hand reached behind and pulled at one of his cheeks, showing Shiro his winking hole.

“ _Please_."

* * *

 

Aiko greeted them at the door, looking wonderful in her long peach skirt and white lace top. “I’m so glad you guys could make it,” Aiko said hugging her father tightly then going to hug Shiro who squished her cheeks.

“My makeup!” Aiko whined yanking her face away and cupping her cheeks with a frown, “You’re late too, dad’s always pushing you to be punctual, what happened?” she demanded.

Shiro smirked and held up a finger to his lips with a wink, “Secret,” he said, Keith elbowed him roughly, ignoring his husbands cry he gathered his daughter in a tight hug and kissed her forehead. “You look wonderful,” he said.

Aiko smiled then narrowed her eyes at the turtle neck they were wearing and suddenly the ‘secret’ wasn’t so secret anymore.

“I hope you two at least showered before you left,” She said narrowing her eyes at her parents, there was no stopping their flushed cheeks but Keith kept a straight face while Shiro found their plants suddenly interesting.

“We did not do whatever you’re thinking Aiko, now let us in” he demanded. Aiko sighed and moved to the side to let her fathers in, her eyes narrowed on the slight limp on her dad then narrowed her eyes at her father who winked as he passed by her.

“Gross,” she muttered as she shut the door.

“How the little demons,” Shiro asked setting the gift bag down on the island counter and leaned against it. Keith had already left them to greet Aiko’s wife Priya in the garden who was manning the grill while keeping a close eye on her kids and Kimiko’s little tony who was watching a grasshopper in the grass

 “Emi and Kishi are wonderful, they just started learning how to talk, just a few words, like ‘no’ or ‘hello’ but they haven’t said ‘mama’ yet,” Aiko said reaching for the gift bag but Shiro’s smacked her hand away and dragged her outside to greet Priya

Priya and Aiko had met each other in high school and got together in med school, although Keith was sure they were already dating in community college but Shiro shook his head and muttered ‘lesbians’ Keith still had no idea what that meant but he was too lazy to ask anyway.

“Hey! I thought you guys were gonna bail again,” Priya said getting up from her chair, she was a tiny dark-skinned Indian woman with long thick hair that was always either braided or in a ponytail, this time she had it double braided and going over her shoulders with little fake sunflowers stuck into the braid, she wore his lovely yellow jumpsuit with white heels.

“I’ll never bail on my daughter’s birthday,” Keith said accepting the kiss from Priya who laughed and walked over to Shiro to kiss his cheek as well.

“Mhm but you bailed on her during her labor,” Priya said. Keith stammered for an excuse while the three broke into laughter, it was a sore subject and it stilled embarrassed Keith how he hung up on his daughter.

During her last month of pregnancy, Aiko would always prank call Keith about her labor and end up laughing when Keith started panicking over the phone and try to get Shiro either up from bed or from the couch.

The final time, Keith hung up on her and Aiko had to uber to the hospital because Keith turned off his phone and slept through Aiko’s extensive labor. Honestly, Aiko had it coming but Keith still felt guilty till this day.

“Where’s Kimiko, I don’t want to talk to either of you guys,” Keith muttered going back into the house, little Tony stumbling after Keith and babbling away about his adventures to which Keith gave short responses too but Tony didn’t care, Keith was his hero and he was attached to Keith’s hip since the moment he could walk.

Keith found Kimiko in the kitchen with her husband, both were squatting and staring at the roast in the oven, eyes glazed and mouthwatering. Keith cleared his throat and Kimiko snapped away from the roast and her bright eyes sparkled and she leaped to her feet, running towards her dad

“Hey, dad!” Kimiko shouted wrapping her arms around her dad, lifting him on his tiptoes near the end of the hug

“Good evening dad,” Adrien said gently pulling his wife away, Keith rubbed his sides and smiled.

Adrien was Keith’s favorite out all his children’s spouse, he was quiet, reserved, and like most of the things that Keith did. Kind of reminded Keith of Kinkade, his favorite of the MFE’s. Kinkade knew it and he would always rub it in Griffon’s face.

 “How are you two?” Keith asked Kimiko went on a full explanation of their recent vacation while Adrien stood to the side and occasionally put in his input.

“Where’s papa?” Kimiko asked frowning when she realized that Shiro wasn’t with him. Keith frowned and he crossed his arms, “Acting like an enemy outside with your sister,” Keith muttered. Kimiko gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Did they bring up Aiko’s labor again?”

Keith sighed.

* * *

 

The last one to arrive was Takahiro, late as usual and clumsy as usual too. He managed to drop the cake the minute he entered the doorway, the box flying up and landing in the middle of the foyer with a loud smack

“I’m not even surprised,”

“Wow, way to go Hiro the Hero,”

“Are you alright?”

It was Adrien who helped Takahiro up from the ground who was flushing brightly and dusting off his clothes, “Thank man,” Takahiro said scratching his cheek, a habit he picked up from Shiro when he was younger.

“I hope you brought a spare cause do you see the look on Tony’s face?” Kimiko said nodding her hand to little Tony who was squatting next to the box with a crestfallen expression.

“Mr. Cake?” he said softly patting the box gently.

“Did Hiro already drop the cake?” Steven said entering into the foyer, Hiro glared at his husband who shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, I think there’s a grocery store we passed, I can stop by there and see if they got cakes,” Steven said, ducking back out of the house, Adrien following him, probably to accompany him on the small trip.

“Are you hurt?” Keith asked cupping Hiro’s face, “I’m fine dad,” Hiro murmured then wrinkled when he saw the sight of Shiro’s shoes.

“Why are you wearing old man’s shoes?”

“Cause I am an old man you goof, now clean this mess up, Tony looks like he about to either cry or eat the cake off the ground,” Shiro said roughly squeezing Hiro’s cheeks.

Keith shook his head with a fond smile as Hiro shooed Tony away from the cake and picked up the box to dump it in the trash bin.

“Are these really old men shoes?” Shiro murmured looking down at his brown loafers.

“Kind of,” Keith muttered.

Before Shiro could say anything, Aiko stated loudly, “Do you guys smell something?” she asked.

They were silent for a second, everyone’s nose lifting in the air to sniff loudly,

“The roast!” Kimiko exclaimed cupping her cheeks, she quickly turned on her heel and ran into the kitchen. Not even a second later they heard the sound of glass shattering.

“Uh—that wasn’t me!” Hiro called out.

“I just saw you drop it you slut!” Kimiko shouted.

“Language!” Priya called heading for the kitchen to see what the commotion was about, Aiko chasing after her wife just in case her siblings got out of control.

“Looks like we’re eating out tonight…again,” Keith stated when he heard the start of his children bickering.

“I’ll call Adrien,” Shiro said pulling out his phone and heading into the kitchen before anyone started throwing knives at each other. A habit that Shiro wished nobody caught on to it.

“Grandpapa?”

Keith looked down at Tony who held up his arms, immediately Keith bend down and gathered Tony in his arms who frowned and nuzzled into Keith, tucking his head under Keith’s chin.

“Grandpapa?”

“Hmm?”

“I pooped my pants."

* * *

 

“How’s my beautiful and wonderful husband,” Shiro said coming up from behind Keith, arms snaking around Keith’s waist and chin resting on his shoulder.

“I’m fifty years old Kashi, I’m not beautiful anymore,” Keith stated, Shiro grinned and nuzzled Keith’s ear.

“You’re just as beautiful the moment I saw you back in the Garrison,” Shiro whispered, Keith tried to control the smile but Shiro saw it and it was too late to go back now. “You’re a sap,” Keith murmured looking back at Shiro with a gentle smile.

“I know,” Shiro replied just as gently, “I love you so much my darling,” he replied. “So much that you don’t even know, I would stop the world for you,”

“I know you would,” Keith murmured turning around in Shiro’s arm, cupping his husband's cheeks. “I love you too my dear,” Keith added, his eyes welling up in tears.

“Look at what you did,” Keith whispered ducking his head and sniffling. He hated crying but somehow Shiro managed to make him cry even for the simplest things.

“Must be the age,” Shiro teased but he was tearing up on his own. Keith weakly smacked on the chest and thumped his forehead against his chest and sighed.

“Anything planned for tomorrow?”

“Nothing,”

“Stay in bed with me, the whole day,”

“Of course."

* * *

 

Shiro and Keith lived a wonderful life when they were young, so many adventures, so many memories were created. It was hard saving the universe and all but in the end, it was worth it.

However,…they didn’t live a long life.

Death caught up on them, like a thief in the night.

Keith was diagnosed with a terrible incurable disease by the time he reached sixty-five. Shiro did everything he could to find a cure, even going to the edges of the universe to find a cure but there was nothing. Not even Allura could help them, it was an ancient Galra disease that even with Altean magic couldn’t cure, the cure was destroyed the same time as Daibazaal had.

Keith passed away on his sixty-sixth birthday, Shiro could only watch as he was taken away on a stretcher, standing alone in front of his now empty house, supporting himself on a cane.

Shiro thought that he would never recover from the loss. Without Keith, life was meaningless, there was no point in living if his lover wasn’t beside him.

“Papa you need to eat,” Aiko whispered kneeling in front of her father, an old frail man who licked his lips and glanced down at the plate. Keith didn’t make this meal, it wouldn’t be good.

“Tony and I helped make the dish, I know it’s your favorite,” Aiko said again. Tony stood behind Aiko with a nervous look, hands clutching tightly onto his favorite hoodie, a black hoodie with the Jurassic Park logo.

Keith gave him that hoodie.

“Grandpapa? I made you fish, grandpa taught me a long time ago,” Tony said stepping forward.

“Papa please, just a bite,” Aiko said, she adjusted her position and grabbed a fork, scooping up some of the warm grilled fish and bringing it up to his father’s mouth.

Shiro opened his mouth slowly and let Aiko feed him, tears welled up in his aged eyes and he remembered the first time Keith made him fish. It tasted just like how Keith made it.

“It’ll be alright,” Aiko whispered wiping away the tears with her fingers, her smile reminded him of Keith’s and Shiro thought maybe—just maybe it would be alright

* * *

 

Years later, it was Shiro’s turn. It was Cancer for Shiro.

His children begged him to take on treatment but Shiro accepted that he would die soon so he started living life as Keith wanted him to till his last breath and never woke back up in the morning again.

Takashi Shirogane-Kogane finally passed away at the age of eighty.

* * *

 

Dying was a strang feeling, odd and yet comforting at the same time. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in an old empty house with aching heart and body and the next it felt like he was laying in a patch of grass with the sun shining harshly on his closed eyes, he wrinkled his nose uncomfortably when a shadow covered his face, protecting him from the suns rays, so he relaxed back in the patch of tickling grass and sighed.

It wasn't long before he tensed up again but for a whole another reason.

“Shiro?”   

A voice…a voice that he thought he would never hear again.

Slowly as if he was afraid the shadow would disappear, Shiro opened his eyes, his breath caught at the sight in front of him. A warm smile, teary violet eyes, and a familiar fluff of jet black hair.

“You look beautiful Keith darling,” Shiro finally chocked out, tears spilling out of his eyes, slowly he sat up and stared at the youthfulness of Keith’s face. A face that he would never forget.

Keith let out a small wet laugh and he reached out to cup Shiro’s warm and bare cheeks, he wiped away the fallen tears and used his own hand to wipe away his, eyes wide and full of disbelief as he stared at his husband's youthful face again.

“I waited for so long, I thought I would never see you again,” Keith whispered, he chocked on a sob and pulled away from his hand, covering his mouth.

Shiro wasted no time for drawing Keith close, squeezing him hard enough to make Keith belief that he was right here. That they had finally found each other once more.

“I’m right here baby,” Shiro said tugging Keith to his chest and hugging him close, he let Keith sob into his neck and his own tears in Keith's hair, chest aching in a painful sensation. How long had Keith waited for me and how alone he must've felt in this empty small planet with nothing but the flowers and the warm sun to accompany him. He must've been so scared.

Shiro pulled Keith away and pressed soft kisses to his wet eyelids, his pink nose, forehead, and finally his soft trembling lips. "I missed you, I missed you so much baby," Shiro whispered, "I will never leave you alone again," he promised; and he wouldn’t, not this time, nothing could separate them this time. No illness, no war, no problems. Just the two of them in this safe-haven of a planet they landed on.

They held each other for who knows how long, in the large bed of wildflowers, under the warm sun and the cool breeze, they didn't pull away but moved so they could lay down and bask in the sun. Eyes closed and relaxed against each other.

They finally moved when the sun had set and a pair of pale white moons hung alongside the stars, it was Keith who got up first and grasped tightly onto Shiro's hands and hauled him up, both laughing as they stumbled against each other, It was then that Shiro realized the difference in his body other than his youth.

He shook his arm in disbelief and stared at Keith with a giddy laugh, Keith reached up and carded his fingers through Shiro's hair, pushing back his hands until his fingers rested at the nape of Shiro's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Shiro reached his arms out and scooped Keith up in his arms before pulling away, he pressed two more short kisses to Keith's lips before noticing another different thing.

"Y-Your scar? It's gone?"

Keith gave him a sweet smile and reached up with two fingers and caressed the bridge of his nose, "So is yours," he whispered, looping his arms around Shiro's neck and dragging him back down for another kiss and another then another, until they weren't even coming back for air just breathing into each other and pulling each other as close as possible.

"Come to bed," Keith whispered wiggling in Shiro's grip who finally let him down, "Bed?" Shiro murmured confusedly. Keith ignored him and grabbed his hand and led him down the grassy plains and towards the small hill. Keith led him good ways until they reached a familiar looking house...not a house but a shack...Keith's shack to be exact.

It wasn't broken down and old anymore, it was fixed up and the outside was painted a soft pale green, a swing set was set on the porch, and vivid green ivory climbed along the sides of the shack. The sight of the shack had Shiro's heart filled with so much nostalgia and emotion. He hardly remembered what the shacked looked like but it was where they spent most of their times after the war until they got married and move into a bigger house fit for three beautiful kids.

Keith released Shiro's hand and reached up to cup his face, it was at the moment that Shiro realized he had been crying, he sniffled and looked down at Keith.

“Welcome home,” Keith whispered reaching up to his toes to press a soft chaste kiss on Shiro's lips

"I’m home,” Shiro whispered, exhaling deeply and finally he felt like he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> well that's all folks!  
> anyways if you guys do find any grammar mistakes or any sentences that don't make anyways sense or anything that doesn't make any sense, please do not be scared to tell me cause I basically self-edited this and yeah there's bound to be mistakes on here 
> 
> Also I didn't want to add Kosmo cause I wanted to make Keith wait alone for Shiro for you know, angst and shit so *Insert evil anime laugh*


End file.
